Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power monitoring system and a method for monitoring power thereof.
Description of the Related Art
With development of digital technology and network technology, consumer electronics and information devices have been developed to have various functions according to technology convergence/combination. Such digital multifunctional devices have come into wide use at home and offices. However, supporting functional convergence/combination and networking functions cause the consumer electronics and information devices to consume power by a user's request and standby power unnoticed by their users.
However, since users are not able to know how much power any specific one of their devices consumes over a specific period, they do not feel the need to save the electrical energy.
To address this problem, a technology to analyze and monitor the amount of power consumption and power consumption pattern of each electronic device over a specific period by means of a meter for measuring the total amount to power consumption per household and building in relation to monitoring of energy consumed by each electronic device has been introduced.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional system for monitoring power consumed by loads.
Referring to FIG. 1, in the conventional system for monitoring power consumed by loads, the power supplied from an external power supply source 1 to each household 3 may be supplied to home appliances connected to receptacles via a distribution board 2 installed in each household 3. In particular, the distribution board 2 includes a power metering device 4 to check the power usage and the amount of power consumption of the home appliances in the household 3 which consume the power supplied from the external power supply source 1.
The aforementioned power metering device 4 may use the information about the power usage and power consumption patterns of the home appliances to monitor the home appliances individually through a remote server.
Recently, power generation sources or energy sources other than the external power supply source 1 have been increasingly used to supply power to home appliances in the household 3. Typical examples of the power generation sources or energy sources other than the external power supply source 1 may include a renewable energy source, such as a solar power generation system, and an energy storage system.
The conventional system for monitoring power consumed by loads is incapable of detecting additional power supplied from a renewable energy source and an energy storage system connected thereto. Accordingly, it is not possible to comprehensively monitor power production and consumption in the household 3 in consideration of not only home appliances in the household but also the additional power supplied from the energy storage system and renewable energy source.